1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a stretchable display apparatus as well as a display control method and apparatus of the stretchable display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent developments in display technology, research is being conducted on display apparatuses that can be bent, rolled, or stretched in at least one direction while they are being used. Such display apparatuses (e.g., changeable, stretchable, or expandable display apparatuses) may be transformed into various forms and thus, satisfy demands for both large sized displays and for small sized (e.g., portable) displays.
For example, changeable display apparatuses may be transformed into pre-set forms, and may be transformed into various other forms considering users' demands or situations around the display apparatuses. However, generating the same images for display even when such changeable display apparatuses are transformed may bother viewers of the display apparatuses.